This invention relates to benzoxazolinones. More specifically, this invention relates to certain benzoxazolinone compounds substituted not only at the 6-position with an amino side chain but also at the 4-, 5- or 7-position of the benzo-ring. Such compounds inhibit the action of lipoxygenase and/or cyclooxygenase enzymes and are useful as inhibitors of those enzymes, per se. The compounds of this invention are also useful in the treatment of a variety of allergic and inflammatory conditions in mammals. This invention also relates to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such benzoxazolinone compounds.
European patent application, published Dec. 16, 1987 under No. 249407, discloses benzoxalone compounds having an alkylamino group at the 6-position, which are lipoxygenase and/or cyclooxygenase inhibitors.